In Love With Another Man
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: "And if I were sane there'd be no competition. But...but I'm in love with someone else. And I'm so sorry. I'm in love with anther man. And I know it ain't right." Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's High School Musical or Jazmine Sullivan's "In Love with Another Man"

To all those who subscribed to me don't be alarmed if you don't recognize the name. I used to be FUNxsize. Thanks for all my readers and the reviews! On to the story!

In Love with Another Man

Gabriella sat in the living room fiddling with her engagement ring. Tomorrow was her wedding day and she doesn't feel all too sure that she's making the right choice. She started thinking like this ever since he came back. He is Troy Bolton, they broke up after college because they had too many fights and it just became too stressful for them, they thought it was time to end it and see other people. They remained friends but lost touch when he moved to Los Angles.

When she saw him at the grocery store last month, she was surprised to find out that he moved back. Ever since then they would go out for lunch and sometimes dinner. She thought they were just friends, but that changed when Troy asked her why she loves her fiancé. Gabriella couldn't answer that question. _Why do I love him? Do I even love him?_ And so many different questions ran through her head as she glanced at her packed bags sitting by the door. She knew that she had to tell him the truth. They would never be together.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts when her fiancé, Jason called her name

"You were thinking about him weren't you?"

_If I could…could forget him_

_I would…please believe me_

_And I know that I should throw the towel in_

_But baby it's not…not that easy_

"I know you go out to see him every day. I thought you said he moved."Gabriella looked at Jason with disbelief, how did he find out?

"He did, but he moved back last month."

_You treat me so much better than him_

_And if I were sane there'd be no competition_

_But…but I'm in love with someone else_

_And I'm so sorry_

_I'm in love with another man_

_And I know it ain't right_

"But, I have to tell you something. I…I'm in love with someone else."Gabriella could see the hurt in Jason's eyes.

"Why? When did you make this decision?"

"When I saw him last week, remember the night I didn't come home."

"Yeah, you said you were at your mother's and fell asleep there."

"I was with him; I spent the night at his house."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said quietly not looking him in the eye, ashamed that she cheated.

"Was that your first?"Gabriella just nods her head, to ashamed to say "yes". Jason closes his eyes on the verge of tears. He was supposed to be her fist. Not her _ex_-boyfriend.

"Jason you deserve so much better than me. Go find another girl that loves you."

_You should go and find someone else_

_Who can treat you right_

_Give you the world_

_Someone who understands the man you are_

_Cause baby you shine so bright_

Gabriella's word didn't change anything; Jason was still hurt and angry

"I'm making you worse just by being here with you. Haven't you noticed? When we first started dating, you got laid off, and you had to buy a cheaper apartment because you got kicked out. Now, we're living in a house you're parents are paying for because you all of a sudden have bad credit."

_And I would just dim your star_

_A girl who'll treat you like you treat them_

_Boy I know plenty women_

_Who would love to have a man like you_

_But I'm in love with someone else…_

_I'm so sorry baby_

_I know it ain't right… no, no, no, no, no, no_

_For what I did to you baby_

"Jason, there are plenty of women out there who would love to have someone like you. But I'm not one those women."

Gabriella felt like she was breaking his heart. Jason has not looked her in the eye.

"Why would you sleep with him, you said that you always fought, and that he didn't treat you right, but then you open your legs for him. Is that what you do? Open your legs for all your ex's that move back to town?" Jason spat that last comment out like venom, which hurt Gabriella. She wasn't close to being a girl _like that._

_I can't explain why it's him and not you_

_But at the end of the day baby I just don't want to_

_Cause he ain't no doctor_

_And we always seem to fight, he got the perfect body_

_And sometime he don't even treat me right_

_Oh but when I'm with him, but when I'm with him_

_When I'm with him, ain't nobody else like it _

"Jason, I don't know why I love him and not you. It's just the way it is. When I was with him, it was like no one else was in the room. It was only me and him, no one else existed. No one could stop us; we were in our own little word. Jason, this is hurting you more than it's hurting me. I already feel bad for sleeping with him; don't make it harder than it has to be."Gabriella sighed; she went to her already packed bags by the door and picked them up. Jason stared at her, with a tear stained face. His eyes were red. He looked so hurt.

_I'm so sorry baby that I have to do this to you_

_But I can't go on pretending_

_Cause I love him, I love him_

_And I'm so sorry, do you hear me?_

_I'm so sorry but I love that man_

_I love that man…_

"Gabriella, please don't do this. Don't leave me."Jason pleaded approaching Gabriella, he pulled her into a hug and tried to kiss her, but she gently pushed him off of her. Jason put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it.

"Jason, I'm so sorry. But I can't pretend that I love you. I love him." Gabriella took off her engagement ring and placed it on the table by the door.

_He ain't always right, but he's just right for me_

"Gabriella he's not good for you! I'm good for you!"

"He might not be good enough for you, but he is for me." Gabriella opened the door and was about to leave but then she felt Jason wrap his arms around her legs. And he was crying into her legs making her jeans wet.

"Please, please don't go Gabriella. I can be like him. We can fight and I can treat you bad like him. Just please don't go."

Gabriella finally pried Jason off of her.

_I'm in love with another man…and I'm so sorry…_

_But I love someone else_

"Jason, I'm so sorry but, I'm love with another man." Gabriella left the house and closed the door behind her. She approached the car that was parked out front. She opened the back seat door, placed her gabs in the back, closed the door and then entered on the passenger side. Closed the door and looked to her left and smiled when she saw Troy's smiling face. Oh how she missed seeing him smile.

"I love you Troy." They shared a passionate kiss before separating because they needed to breathe,

"I love you too Gabs." _Gabs, she missed hearing him call her that._

"You ready?"Gabriella nods her head, and Troy starts the car and drives off. Gabriella smiled she knew for sure she was making the right choice. She's glad that she was in love with another man.

THE END


End file.
